


safe.

by RazzGamer5



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, M/M, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: Royalty AU in which Tenma is the prince and to-be king, while Juza is his one and only top guard and royal servant. Enjoy :>
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	safe.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for a friend's bd and it's a royalty with juten!! because they're neat and you should stan them. hope i did them justice <3
> 
> HIII ASHE I KNOW YOUR LOVE FOR ROYALTY AUS AND ILYSM SO I WHIPPED THIS BAD BABY FOR YOU!!! ALSO ADDED A TENMA HC I KNOW YOU LOVE SO ENJOY!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

It’s currently nighttime, and the palace is quiet. A little too quiet for Tenma’s liking. 

He can’t sleep.

He lies in bed with his back against the gold and white decorated sheets (a little too fancy for his liking), eyes as open as ever. 

Sighing, Tenma kicks off all his blankets in one swell moment before getting up. He decides to leave his room and perhaps explore the palace a little. No one could possibly be awake at this time anyway. And even though Tenma’s been residing within these palace walls for all his years up ‘till now he still never seems to know his way around. Tenma’s never been good with directions, the countless amount of maps and such he’s been given as gifts year and year again are proof.

Who knows, maybe this little “walk” through these empty palace halls of his might help his sense of direction a little, even if just the tiniest bit, in this grand place.

Tenma walks (tiptoes?) through the hallway outside his bedroom, keeping as quiet as he can so that he doesn’t wake up anyone. He’d be in a lot of trouble if anyone found out he was still awake at this hour, especially roaming the palace freely like this. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this, he really shouldn’t, but he’s already made a failed attempt to sleep. There’s no use in him lying in bed while staring at the ceiling at whatever ungodly hour at night. 

Plus, when does he ever get the chance to be free? Tenma knows he's currently the prince and things sure as hell aren’t supposed to be easy for him and all… He’s the future king after all, what can he expect? Still…with the immense pressure being put on him, a little freedom couldn’t hurt.

Right? 

Lost in thought, Tenma finds himself in some unknown corridor.

_ Great, I’m lost… _

On top of now not having a clue where he could possibly be, Tenma also finds himself getting really fidgety. It’s normal for him, and happens naturally especially when he gets stressed (which is very often, mind you). He taps his feet on the floor and drums his fingers against his legs repeatedly, somehow managing not to make a sound. 

_ What do I do now…  _

And as if things couldn’t get even worse, a crack of lightning sounds.

_ Oh no… _

The sound of thunder brings a chill down his spine. He averts his eyes from any windows in the corridor and covers his ears. Tenma fits his body into one of the corner’s of the room, curling up on himself. 

_ Please no… No no no no no… I want it to stop… Please not now…  _

“Sumeragi?” he hears a voice go, one he knows all too well.

The voice of his royal servant is a relief if anything for Tenma. Looking up at him from where Tenma is curled up on the floor, Tenma forgets about the thunder for just a moment. 

“Juza,” he breathes out.

“Your highness,” Juza starts, as he rushes quietly to where Tenma is. He looks Tenma in the eyes and places a hand on Tenma’s shoulder as he asks, “are you alright?”

Just Juza being there gives Tenma a sense of security. But still, when he hears more thunder, he flinches. Despite it, Tenma replies, “I’m fine.”

Juza narrows his eyes worryingly. “You’re lying.”

“Tenma looks down to the side, avoiding eye contact, and swallows. “A-Am not.”

“It’s okay. Don’t be scared, I’ll protect you.”

Juza wraps his arms around Tenma. Tenma wouldn’t usually let himself be hugged like this while letting himself feel so vulnerable (he’s the future king after all) but there’s something about Juza’s embrace that makes him give in. He feels Juza’s strong arms and leans in, letting himself be protected and warm. He buries his head in Juza’s chest and lets Juza card through his hair with his hands. Tenma manages to forget all about the thunder and accidentally ends up falling asleep in Juza’s arms.

Juza carries Tenma back to his room and tucks him back in bed, smiling softly as he brushes Tenma’s hair off his face, before leaving.

The next day, Tenma panics. He wakes up early enough to drag his ass over to Juza’s room while everyone is still asleep and shakes Juza awake. Juza rubs his eyes groggily and goes, “What is it?”

Tenma feels bad for waking Juza up like this after everything he’s done and put up with for Tenma’s sake, he really does, but he needs to make sure. “Don’t tell anyone about last night.” 

“Huh?”

“My parents will literally kill me if they found out I didn’t sleep as much as I’m usually supposed to last night. And if you tell Banri he’ll just snitch. So please, just don’t say anything.”

“Wasn’t plannin’ to…”

“Y-You…weren’t?”

“No…” Juza chuckles and lifts his hand so that he can run it through Tenma’s hair. “Of course not, Sumeragi.”

“Ah… I must’ve overreacted ahah… You would never do that to me would you, Juza?” He shoots Juza a nervous and shy, but still warm, smile. “And didn’t I tell you to just call me Tenma?”

“Ah sorry… Tenma.”

Hearing his name said by Juza like that somehow is enough to get him all flustered. “W-Well I’ll be going back now. I’ll get in trouble if I don’t…”

“Alright then.” Juza squeezes Tenma’s hand one last time before letting go. “Take care.”

Tenma rushes out and heads back to his room, his blush only growing.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment appreciated >:3 or maybe that's me being greedy oof...
> 
> twt: @razzgamer5


End file.
